More Janto Tales
by x-Pretty-Kitty-x
Summary: More Janto fluff. Relationship issues. Loss. Bits of Gwys, Donna and Martha later maybe . Lot of respect for Gwen xxx
1. Because Of You I'm Going Home pt 1

**Because Of You I'm Going Home To The Place Where I Belong**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Torchwood, the characters, songs Because of You or Home. Torchwood and characters belong to Russell T Davies and the BBC and songs belong to Kelly Clarkson and Chris Daughtry.**

**Ok so next chapter for The Janto Tales coming up. Don't hate me for it I just got hit by an idea and ran with it . Bit of Janto argument . Ianto and Jack's POV on the situation. How will they resolve it . **

**First chapter is the argument, second is Ianto's POV, third is Jack's POV and the final, well you will just have to wait and see. Chapter 2 and 3 as in Ianto's POV and Jack's POV are song fics. One paragraph from each song. For Ianto: Because of You by Kelly Clarkson and For Jack Home by Chris Daughtry. Hopefully you'll see why I chose these two songs.**

**Enjoy all the same xxxx**

**Bold**/_Italic _= Flashback

_Italic_ = Lyrics to songs

"_**Jack, I can't believe you did that!"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**You were all over him!"**_

"_**Who?"**_

"_**That barman. You know, the hot, sexy one."**_

"_**So you noticed him too?" Jack joked.**_

"_**Jack, this isn't funny!"**_

"_**What? Yan, you know I love you and…"**_

"_**And, yet you still play the 'single' card. It's hurtful." Ianto trailed off.**_

"_**Yan…"**_

"_**No, Jack, just go."**_

"_**But... babe."**_

"_**Just go, Jack. Back to the Hub, I don't want you here right now."**_

"_**But Ianto. I love you."**_

"_**Then you'll go and give me time to make a decision."**_

"_**A decision on what?"**_

"_**On… on whether I want this relationship to last ."**_

"_**But Yan."**_

"_**Jack! Just go! Now!"**_

"_**Fine then!"**_

"_**Then go!"**_

"_**You know, Ianto, I don't get you."**_

"_**What don't you get, Jack?"**_

"_**How you think I would wanna be with anyone else but you."**_

"_**Then why do you treat me like I'm just someone to keep your bed warm at night?" Ianto replied in a hurt and almost bitter tone.**_

_**Jack eyes began to fill with tears. He pulled his great coat of the hook and stormed out of Ianto's flat, slamming the door behind him.**_

_**Ianto let the tears fall as Jack went . He slid down the wall he had been learning against and sat on the floor, the tears streaming down his cheeks.**_


	2. Ianto's PoV

**Because Of You I'm Going Home: Ianto's POV**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Torchwood, the characters, songs Because of You or Home. Torchwood and characters belong to Russell T Davies and the BBC and songs belong to Kelly Clarkson and Chris Daughtry.**

_Italic_ = Lyrics to songs

**Ianto's POV**

_I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh_

_Every day of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you_

_I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

I can't believe he would do that to me. I mean behind my back when I don't have to watch but while I'm sat right next to him? What? Then he tries to joke about it . Trying to blame it on me as thought he's just chatting to a friend and I'm acting jealous. The guy was hot and sexy and yet I managed to control myself. How is it my fault? Jack was the one chatting him up. A few years ago I would have just put it down to usual Jack but we're dating, in fact, we're together, not officially, like a civil partnership but he said he loved me. Then things saying it after what's happened will just make me forget . He won't retcon me, I know he won't, mainly cause it doesn't work on me. He'd do a better job getting me drunk. What will I do? I love him but if I tell him, he'll wanna come back. And one kiss and three little words and I'll take him back without a doubt. I can't.. I guess I'm just going to have to cry myself to sleep like I did while he was with the Doctor.

Ianto wants Jack back but how can he take him back after this?

What is he to do?


	3. Jack's PoV

**Because Of You I'm Going Home To The Place Where I Belong**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Torchwood, the characters, songs Because of You or Home. Torchwood and characters belong to Russell T Davies and the BBC and songs belong to Kelly Clarkson and Chris Daughtry.**

**Ok so next chapter for The Janto Tales coming up. Don't hate me for it I just got hit by an idea and ran with it . Bit of Janto argument . Ianto and Jack's POV on the situation. How will they resolve it . **

**First chapter is the argument, second is Ianto's POV, third is Jack's POV and the final, well you will just have to wait and see. Chapter 2 and 3 as in Ianto's POV and Jack's POV are song fics. One paragraph from each song. For Ianto: Because of You by Kelly Clarkson and For Jack Home by Chris Daughtry. Hopefully you'll see why I chose these two songs.**

**Enjoy all the same xxxx**

**Bold**/_Italic _= Flashback

_Italic_ = Lyrics to songs

"_**Jack, I can't believe you did that!"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**You were all over him!"**_

"_**Who?"**_

"_**That barman. You know, the hot, sexy one."**_

"_**So you noticed him too?" Jack joked.**_

"_**Jack, this isn't funny!"**_

"_**What? Yan, you know I love you and…"**_

"_**And, yet you still play the 'single' card. It's hurtful." Ianto trailed off.**_

"_**Yan…"**_

"_**No, Jack, just go."**_

"_**But... babe."**_

"_**Just go, Jack. Back to the Hub, I don't want you here right now."**_

"_**But Ianto. I love you."**_

"_**Then you'll go and give me time to make a decision."**_

"_**A decision on what?"**_

"_**On… on whether I want this relationship to last ."**_

"_**But Yan."**_

"_**Jack! Just go! Now!"**_

"_**Fine then!"**_

"_**Then go!"**_

"_**You know, Ianto, I don't get you."**_

"_**What don't you get, Jack?"**_

"_**How you think I would wanna be with anyone else but you."**_

"_**Then why do you treat me like I'm just someone to keep your bed warm at night?" Ianto replied in a hurt and almost bitter tone.**_

_**Jack eyes began to fill with tears. He pulled his great coat of the hook and stormed out of Ianto's flat, slamming the door behind him.**_

_**Ianto let the tears fall as Jack went . He slid down the wall he had been learning against and sat on the floor, the tears streaming down his cheeks.**_


	4. Because Of You I'm Going Home pt 2

**Because Of You I'm Going Home: Jack's POV**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Torchwood, the characters, songs Because of You or Home. Torchwood and characters belong to Russell T Davies and the BBC and songs belong to Kelly Clarkson and Chris Daughtry.**

Ianto's phone beeped and vibrated across the table signalling he had a text .

He picked it up and flicked it open, the screen said 'Jack'.

Ianto clicked the 'open' button instinctively.

"Ianto, I'm sorry I'm always a jerk to you. You gotta believe that I love you. I flirt because it is who I am. But you're the closest thing to my (now dead) Alison. My wife. I've never mentioned her, but if you open up I'll tell you all about her. I know I clever guy would just delete this message but Yan babe, please don't . Believe me, I love you so much. I know you know me, Ianto and that you want to know me better than you do so just let me explain. If it doesn't change your mind then I'll go and we'll end this. No more said. But I love you, Yan. I really do. Jack xxx"

Ianto pressed the delete button, 'confirm?' 'Yes or no'. Ianto clicked 'no'. He supposed he was curious about Jack's wife.

There was a knock on the door. Ianto got up off the couch and wiped away the tear tracks that were still visible on his cheeks. He pulled the door open and saw Jack standing there, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"Hey." He greeted, his usual smile replaced with a saddened look.

"Hi."

"I was a jerk, I am a jerk. And it's always to you. Maybe because admitting I love you and need you will make it harder to bear when I lose you…"

"Oh cut the crap, Jack."

"What?"

"Are you gonna stand there and be all depressive as though I'm gonna die tomorrow or come in and prove to me you're not just talk?"

Jack pulled Ianto outside and kissed him, pouring everything he felt into it.

Ianto pulled Jack back in as he felt rain drops fall onto his nose.

Jack pushed the door shut with his foot, directing Ianto towards the couch.

Ianto sat down on the arm of the couch and gently pushed Jack away slightly.

"Sorry." Jack apologised, stepping back.

"Don't be, it's fine. I understand." Ianto replied, pulling Jack forward a few steps. "You said we could talk about your wife and stuff."

"Yeah, ok. Let's talk." Jack agreed, moving round and taking a seat on the couch.

He quickly pulled Ianto down next to him, putting him in a lying position so Ianto could rest his head on Jack's knee.

"Where do you wanna start?"

"How I remind you of your wife."

"Yeah, well, she was beautiful, bluest eyes I'd ever seen, so sweet and lovely and she made me smile at the smallest things. You're the same, handsome, blue eyes, wonderful, sensitive and you make me smile at your eyes, your smile, that suit, your coffee…"

"Ok, I get it." Ianto smiled.

"I'm not comparing you to her, saying you have to live up to what she was like. Because you're like her and different to her at the same time."

"I love you." Ianto blurted out suddenly.

"I love you too, Yan."

"I know you do. It's getting late. Time for bed. I can't believe its 2am and you've only just started talking." Ianto replied, standing up.

"You want me to leave?" Jack suggested.

"Look outside, it's pouring it down and more than two mile back to the Hub, Jack. You'll catch your death out there."

"I'll sleep on the couch then."

"Why, when there's a perfectly good bed in the other room."

"But you said…"

"Jack, how can I possibly be just someone to keep the bed warm in my own flat. It's my bed and I want you in it ."

"Well, you only had to ask."

"I didn't mean like that ."

"I know you didn't." Jack replied, standing up and kissing Ianto.

Ianto kissed back, after about a minute or so there was a fight of tongues trying to gain dominance. Ianto let Jack win and the simple kiss became heated and passionate and a little desperate.

"Wow." Jack said, breaking the kiss.

Ianto smiled. "Come on, bedtime."

"Yes Sir." Jack smiled, cheekily.

"Stop it, Jack."

"You love it really."

Ianto chuckled.

Again Ianto had taken Jack back but this time he knew it was for good.


	5. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

**Author Notes:**** Set after CoE and before Torchwood: The New World. Sorry but it had to be done. And I hope I've done it justice.**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Torchwood or the characters; they belong to the BBC and Russell T Davies.**

Jack felt the familiar touch of Ianto's lips against his. Heard him sigh into his lips, relishing in the safety and comfort of Jack.

Ianto had had another nightmare. Every time he did, he'd wake up and stare at Jack's sleeping figure; finding some sort of comfort, before gently kissing him and resting his head on Jack's chest.

What Ianto didn't know was that Jack still wasn't sleeping. He knew Ianto's routine well, and it made him happy that eve when he was 'sleeping' he still gave the younger man comfort and security.

Ianto wasn't quite asleep so Jack ran his fingers through his hair, resting his hand on his neck. Ianto sighed contently and whispered,

"Sorry for waking you."

Jack just barely heard Ianto's voice in the small room. He looked down at the younger man, not wanting to tell him that he hadn't been asleep, so he asked instead,

"Nightmares again?"

"Yeah, how'd ya know?"

"They're always waking you."

"Yeah, and _I'm_ always waking _you_."

"It's ok, Yan."

"I'm still sorry."

"Come here, you." Jack pulled Ianto further up the bed, placing a loving kiss on his lips.

Ianto placed a hand on Jack's chest and leaned into the kiss, running his tongue along Jack's teeth, asking for entry. Jack allowed him, relishing the taste of Ianto: chocolate and coffee.

Jack pushed Ianto backwards, running his hand down the younger man's chest and resting it on his hip. Ianto breathed heavily in response, leaning down and kissing Jack again.

"Ianto, baby, you don't have to do this." Jack replied, pushing Ianto back again.

"But Jack, I… want this."

"Ianto, we've only been together three months."

"I know, but…"

"Ianto, you're not just… you never were."

"But…"

"Hey, stop with the buts. Unless it's to say how good mine looks in jeans."

"It does, very good. Best I've ever seen." Ianto smiled.

"Then you clearly haven't seen yours." Jack replied, gently grabbing Ianto's bum.

"Hey, you. Stop that." Ianto gave a cheeky grin.

"Why should i?" Jack smirked.

"Cause I said so, sir." Ianto's grin grew wider.

"Don't start that."

"What's wrong, sir?"

"Ianto, you know it drives me crazy when you say that."

"What, sir?"

"That's it."

Jack flipped him and Ianto over so that Jack was lying on top of Ianto; running his hand up Ianto's chest, leaning over and kissing his neck gently. Even only after a few months with Ianto, Jack knew practically every tickle spot and exactly where to kiss Ianto to make him squirm.

"Stop it, Jack, stop it." Ianto giggled, trying to push Jack off.

"No, you deserve it." Jack smiled.

"Really?" Ianto tried to hide a smirk.

"Yes." Jack replied, putting on a serious face.

"Ok then." Ianto replied, dragging Jack down and kissing him, hard.

"Careful, I bruise easily, you know." Jack said, after the kiss had broken.

"Thought you liked it rough."

Jack grinned and kissed Ianto back, mirroring Ianto's earlier action of running his tongue along Ianto's teeth, waiting for Ianto to react.

Ianto let Jack's tongue enter his mouth; running his tongue along Jack's teeth again and then the inside of his mouth, enjoying the usual feeling he got when kissing the Captain.

"You ok?" Ianto asked, five minutes later.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Jack replied, placing his head on Ianto's chest, for the first time ever.

"Jack, stop this." Ianto sighed, tears filling his eyes.

"Stop what?" Jack asked in surprise, looking up at Ianto.

"Doing this to yourself. It's been four months now. Do you really think we've only been together three months? It was around nine months up until the 456 came to Earth."

"What? But like you said that was four months ago and you're still here."

"Jack, you know that's not true. You can't keep doing this."

"What?"

"Pretending I'm still alive, making your dreams act like reality. Jack, babe, you need to let me go. I know there were things you never told me so you make up these dreams in order to be able to but you're just hurting yourself, Jack."

"But Ianto, I love you. I don't want to lose you." Jack replied, tears running down his cheeks.

"Babe, I love you too. That's why I want you to let me go."

"Will you stay with me 'til I fall asleep?"

"Jack, I'll always stay with you, all you have to do is remember our life together. Don't create new dreams because your subconscious doesn't want to accept that I'm gone. Remember what we had. You'll find someone one day, but you have to let me go first."

"But Ianto, babe, I don't want to. You changed my life."

"You changed mine too." Ianto smiled, sadly.

"How long?"

"As long as it takes."

"Ok." Jack replied, more tears stinging his eyes.

"Now sleep, Jack." Ianto said, wrapping an arm around Jack.

"Ok." Jack agreed, placing his head back down on Ianto's chest again, feeling Ianto kiss his hair softly.

Ianto gently ran his fingers through Jack's hair until he drifted off to sleep.

…

Jack awoke with a start, tears streaming down his cheeks. He looked around the small room, wishing Ianto was there with him. He decided to go for a walk; he knew where Ianto would be.

…

Jack stopped as he reached the point where Ianto was.

"Hey Yan. So, listen there's things I wanna tell you. I love you, always have, always will. I wish I could hold you again, I miss you. Miss your smile, your eyes, your laugh, the way you knew what I was thinking just by looking me in the eyes. I just want you back, Yan, baby. I really do. I wish you were here."

Jack felt tears run down his cheeks as he placed the flowers down on the young man's grave.

He smiled as he read the young man's gravestone; Ianto Jones 19/08/83 – 16/07/09. Beloved son, brother, brother-in-law, uncle, friend and partner.

Partner. Jack smiled. He was glad Rhiannon had added that part on. He had eventually confessed to how Ianto had died, after receiving a slap (which was much expected), Rhiannon had pulled Jack into a massive hug and thanked him for changing Ianto's life and for making him happy. Jack asked her to add 'partner' onto the gravestone, even though they weren't officially and Rhiannon replied that it would be wrong not to as it was clear _Ianto_ loved _him_ and _Jack _loved _Ianto_.

He smiled as so many memories filled his mind. His eyes flooded with tears and he placed the delicate rose on the stone, whispering one last 'I love you' before preparing for a lonely walk back to the Hub.

End


End file.
